Sayaka the Soul reaper
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Sayaka is reborn as a soul reaper (Shinigami, if you like that word.) and investigates on what this "Future Foundation" does in the world of the living. See Profile for status. Random fandom I made.
1. Chapter 1 The task

**So this is just a random idea that I came up with while watching random anime. Just putting this out there, I do not own Danganronpa and Bleach. So enjoy this little idea I came up with.**

* * *

The soul society has been watching the movements of "The tradegy", of how the souls in the world of the living are now dragged into hell. The Souls were all corrupted by despair, slowly succumming to its effects and dragging the whole world into pain and suffering. Two captains, Ukitake and Shunsui, were dispatched into the world of the living to investigate on how "The Tragedy has taken its toll on the world. They were right. This movement sent more souls into hell, than to the soul society, which was incredibly bad news. They didn't want souls to go to hell because of all this pain and suffering. They wanted souls to enter a world where there was peace and happiness. But still, they would all drive into despair, until they heard of something called, 'Future Foundation'. It was basically a group of survivors who were trying to undo all of this despair from the world, so that it could return to its former glory. Unfortunately, they were a minority of them, so it would be really hard to fix all of this within a decade. The two captains then returned with news on how to handle this situation, and fast.

"This is not good. This is worse than what we've experienced with Aizen." Utikate remarked.

"You can say that again, almost all the souls we've seen are going to hell. I've never seen anything like it. But what causes all this?" Shunsui added.

"This Tragedy is what influences these people. This this keeps up, then-" Ukitake explained the situation, but was cut off by Shunsui.

"Don't worry. The humans in the world of the living are doing as much as possible to undo the damage done by this 'Tragedy'. They'll figure it out." Shusui assured Ukitake.

"That may be true, but are we just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Ukitake questioned his friend.

"Now that you put it that way, we should be able to do something."

The two captains were thinking and thinking about how they are gonna solve this problem. It would require helping the future foundation to restore all hope to the world of the living.

"I've got it. What if we send someone familiar with those 'Future Foundation' people?" Shunsui suggested.

"That could work, but there's one problem." Ukitake questioned Shunsui.

"And what could that be?" He thought.

"Which person should be sent to the world of the living to help them." Ukitake questioned again.

"That's simple. We already know one person who would go to them."

"And who would that be? We know no one who's been related or have some kind of relationship with them."

"Well, we do know at least 3 people who seem to have some connection with them."

"Name them."

"Well, There's two 5th seaters, one in my squad and in the 12th, and the other is a 15th Seat in in the 11th Squad."

"That's not telling me their names."

"Oh, their names. The 5th seater in my squad goes by the name of Sayako Maizono. Wonderful, and remarkably pretty girl. She can distort enemies with her Zanpaku-to using sound waves, and surprisingly, she could call out her Bankai as well. Of course she only showed it to me only, so that no one could accuse her."

"Ok, and the other 5th Seat?"

"He goes by Chihiro Fujisaki. Not as great as my 5th Seater, but has a unique Zanpaku-to. Not like anything that I've ever seen before. Mayuri has been studying on how his Zanpaku-to works, but it has something to do with technology and hacking mainframes."

"Alright and the last one?"

"Sakura Ogami. No much to say about her, except that she can take down a 3rd Seat, Ikkaku. She's really talented."

"So these are the people that we're gonna send to help them in the world of Living?"

"Doesn't seem bad to me, but what if I send my 5th Seater to them? She seems that she knows a specific someone who runs that organization."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, she has been going on and on about reuniting this 'Makoto Naegi' in the World of the living, and she wants to go back really badly."

"Ok, that would seem fair. She could be a scout for us of what these people are really doing progress. Plus, she has been moping around ever since. "

"Alright then, I'll go inform her." and Shunsui went to find Sayako. She wasn't far, as he tracked her in the meadow, just by herself.

* * *

Sayako was gazing out into the shy, wondering if her friends survived that school of wicked despair.

"Oh, Naegi, what have I've done?" Sayako murmured to herself.

She didn't notice that her captain was right behind her.

"Hi there." Shunsui greeted Sayako.

"Oh. Hi there, captain. What brings you here?" Sayako wondered.

"Nothing much, mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, no problem." and he sat next to her, just looking at the meadow once again.

"Say, Sayako, I've got a mission for you. This involves going into the world of the Living, and investigating some stuff for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to check on this 'Future Foundation' and report back on how they're doing. I think that you'll like this mission very much."

"What makes you think that I'll like this mission?" Sayako wondered.

"Because this includes watching over this 'Makoto Naegi' and his movements."

"Wait, what? I can see Naegi again?"

"Well yeah, but-" Shunsui was cut off by intensive hugging coming from Sayako Maizono, expressing joy.

"Yes, I would love to. When do I depart?" Sayako questioned her captain.

"Um…..well maybe in the next 2 hours?" Shunsui nervously said to Sayako.

"Great! Then I'll get ready." and Sayako ran all the way back to the Seireitei to prepare her departure.

"I can't wait to see my surviving friends!" Sayako cried out.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Shunsui commented on this sudden remark. Satisfied with what he's done, he dones his straw hat, and Haori and then heads back as well…..

* * *

**So leave a review if you like this short story, all I'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sayako's past

**So I'm kinda liking this story so far, since I'm liking the shipping in this anime. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sayako was in her Barrack, being so excited about going back to the world of the living, hoping to see Naegi again. She was just really anxious about what is she gonna say to her when she didn't have the chance last time, because Leon killed her.

"Hm….What should I say to Naegi to make up for lost times? Maybe, a 'Sorry' would do?" Sayako thought to herself.

"Hm….No, that won't work. Maybe something a bit more….reasonable, for leaving him the first place, like a parting gift. No, that won't work either. Maybe, something to cheer him up, if he survived that school, like a kiss on the cheek ? or..." she continued to think for an even better solution to make up for lost times.

Sayako didn't notice that her captain, Shunsui, was at the door, awaiting her to finish up what she needed, and to depart.

"Sounds like that you have some relationship problems in the world of the living." Shunsui pointed out.

"Oh, hi there, Captain. It's nothing really." Sayako tried to cover up her words.

"Oh Really?" Shunsui gave a concerned look. Sayako didn't say anything.

"Well then, it must be my imagination then." he said.

"Um….yeah?" Sayako nervously said.

"So my imagination tells me that you're not ready yet?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…." and she went silent for a bit.

"Yeah, go on, you can tell me. I'll understand."

"Well, it's about how I left my best friend, Makoto Naegi, alone at that terrible school."

Shunsui stayed for the whole conversation, because to Shunsui, this was kinda serious that one of her fellow soul reaper is feeling a bit down.

"Well, it started when we were all in the CD room. I saw all my friends cheering me on about staying in this academy, but….." Sayako was tearing up, but Shunsui comfort her.

"There, there. What happened after that?" Shunsui asked.

"All my best friends died, because of that teddy bear, Monokuma." she was getting really angry and sad at the same time.

"My instincts told me that I should leave this place, no matter what the cost, even if it meant that I had to frame one of my closest friends to do so."

"That sounds really terrible, even for a good girl like you."

"I know, but I really wanted to get out as soon as possible, no matter what the cost. You know, just so I can check up on my friends to see if they were ok."

"That seems like you were really desperate to escape from this school. Did you know what happened to your world when you were still inside that school?"

"Yes, I knew what happened. The world somehow turned into despair. I heard your conversation with Captain Ukitake about this."

"That's right. We couldn't save anyone who got in complete despair. We tried to correct the balance of souls in Hell, but there's just too much corruption that it can drive anyone insane."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And so, it means that before you knew the truth, you wanted to get out of that place more than anyone, so you used your friend to get what you wanted, but ended up you getting killed instead."

"Hm…..I've always regretted that decision, so I had to help Naegi so that he could survive."

Shunsui figured out why she left that number.

"So that's why you left 11037?"

Sayako was surprised that her captain knew almost all the details surrounding her death.

"How did you know, Captain?" she concerned herself.

"Well, we were really concerned about what happened after your death. How your friends would react and how devastated they would be. Somehow, your friends figured it out that those numbers,were the culprits real name. And your killer got killed as well. Brutal death, I'd say."

"Oh, I see…."

Shunsui didn't get the fact that she would know about her past that easily. Soul reapers don't usually remember every single detail about her past. "By the way, how did you know about your past? and that I was going to talk to you about it?"

"You see, I'm an esper."

Shunsui was surprised by this remark. He never actually encountered an esper in all of the Soul Society.

"Just kidding. I just have this feeling that I know this kind of stuff."

"That means you know everything that happened to you?"

"Not exactly."

"And you remembered this "Naegi" person?"

"Well, I was departed to the world of the living some days ago, and I was just doing my job and all, but then, I recognized someone who I deeply cared about."

"Oh, so that's how you knew him."

"I'm not really sure if it's him, but I was real certain. But he was wearing some strange clothes, and he was with some people. All that I could remember was that he was with some people, and a purple-haired girl by her side."

Shunsui just lightly chuckled.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Oh, nothing. It's something that you be figuring out yourself.

Shusui then told her this. "Say, It's almost time for you to depart."

Sayako didn't pay enough attention to the time that she had.

"Oh no. I've gotta hurry!" Grabbing her Zanpaku-to and her equipment, she dashed out of her Barrack quickly, going to the Senkaimon.

"I've gotta make in time." she told herself.

While she was running, Shunsui watched her disappear as she ran faster.

"She so hyped up. Though I wonder…." and Shunsui returned to his office. "What's an esper?" he continued to wonder...

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Naegi was just looking out the window, thinking about Sayako. He was thinking to himself, what is she doing now, now that she's dead. True, she tried to frame him by trying to kill Leon, but still, she's a friend to him, no matter what.

"Maizono-san, where are you?" Naegi wondered to himself.

"Naegi-kun, it's time to go." Kirigiri told him.

"Oh. I'll be there in a sec." Naegi said.

"Hope you still remember me, even in death….." and Naegi went with Kirigiri.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed. If you did, remember to leave a review and follow for more upcoming stories.**


End file.
